The characterizations of DOPC/DLPC with DOPC/DLPC with cholesterol have been carried out in our lab. Our initial approach is to understand the dynamics of lipids in terms of fluctuation by mapping General Polarization values of Laurdan across a range of lipid compositions. The preliminary results indicate that lipid domains are existed within a very narrow range of lipid mixtures and General Polarization values are fluctuated at various lipid compositions.